Silver Dreams
by Kiniro Sakura
Summary: Yes, its back. Gin is a top-notch assasin who's been hired to kill a certain Pacifist princess.
1. Prologue: The Attempt

I'm BAACK!!! I'm gonna re-upload slowly… But be patient. One week or 15 reviews, whichever comes first.  
  
Silver Dreams  
  
By: Kiniro Sakura  
  
Prologue: The Attempt  
  
The mission had been given to her by an anonymous employer. The pay- one million dollars, cash. The job- assassinate the one known as Relina Peacecraft. This was what she'd been trained for. Without a trace of emotion, Gin loaded her gun and aimed at her target.  
  
She'd been given the code-name Gin because of the silver tints in her hair and the color her eyes flashed when the sun hit them. She didn't know her real name. She'd been taken in by a group of people when she was a year old. They'd trained her to be perfect in everything. Her trainers had never gone easy on her even though she was a girl. According to her files, she had a perfect hit/miss ratio and reflexes of the charts. That's why she'd been given this job. Anyone could have easily shot and killed the Peacecraft woman. But only Gin could do it with all five Gundam pilots guarding her.  
  
~~~  
  
Hiiro looked down at his watch for the second time. It was past eleven. How long was the stupid party going to last. He moved over to the buffet table where Duo was filling his eighth plate with food.  
  
"Man, this food is good." The braided pilot said as he shoved a fork into his mouth.  
  
Hiiro almost rolled his eyes. Almost. Instead he gave his customary 'Hn' and turned away. Outside, a crescent moon rose, bathing everything in a soft, golden light. A flash caught his eye and he focused on the spot it had come from. In the dim light, he could make out a figure. The flash came again and he realized what it was. The gleam of the dull, silver metal was unmistakable.  
  
At the top of his lungs, he yelled, "Get down!" A split second later, one of the windows shattered and a bullet came through, making its way towards Relina. She'd spun around to see who'd yelled, so the bullet missed her chest. It hit her, instead, in her right arm. She cried out in shock and pain. The party erupted into chaos and Hiiro had to shove his way through the panicking crowd to get to the broken window. He saw a person running away and leapt out the window to chase after the attempted murderer. Behind him, he could hear the others helping Relina.  
  
~~~  
  
"Shit."  
  
Gin cursed under her breath in all eight languages she knew. She quickly stood up and shoved the gun in her waistband. She took off before she could get caught. Behind her, she could hear heavy footsteps and someone loading a gun. She couldn't turn around to see who her pursuer was, because she'd loose her balance and fall, but she could tell he was about fifty yards behind her and gaining.  
  
Just as her jeep came into view, she heard shots. She felt a bullet clip her leg, but ignored it and continued to run. As soon as she reached the truck, she turned the ignition and sped off. As she drove away from the Peacecraft mansion, the scene replayed itself in her mind.  
  
'Damn that pilot.' She thought. 'He spotted me and gave warning. Which one of those annoying pests was it? Pilot 01? He certainly fit the description. And it must have been him chasing me. I'll have to try again tomorrow night. But the security will be much tighter.' Her thoughts trailed off and she concentrated on driving home.  
  
~~~  
  
"Did you complete the job?" Her employer asked.  
  
Gin didn't want to report her failure. At least it was a phone call, so she didn't have to face anyone. "No sir." She said in a monotone. "Gundam Pilot 01 interfered. Ms. Peacecraft was wounded, but the injury was not fatal."  
  
The man's voice on the other end of the line came out angry. "You have one week to complete the job, or someone else will be found to do it for you." He said.  
  
Gin winced as the phone was violently slammed down, then hung up her own phone. A sharp pain drew her attention to her leg. The bullet had grazed her leg, causing it to bleed. She rolled up the leg of her black jeans and wiped the cut off with a tissue. That would have to do for now. She stuck a Band-Aid on the cut and left it alone. The cut would heal in a day or less. They always did. Now, she went over to her laptop and clicked it on. The bright screen popped up instantly. The icon showing she had mail appeared in one corner and she clicked on it. The mailbox opened to show she had two messages. The first one junk mail, which she deleted, but the second was an email from an unknown sender. She opened it.  
  
Gin- My sources inform me you failed your attempt to assassinate the Pacifist Relina Peacecraft this evening. This is due mainly to the Gundam pilot known as Hiiro Yui. In order to help you with this job, I have enrolled you at the Peacecraft Academy. You start tomorrow. This is the same Academy that the Gundam pilots attend. Attached are the details you will need to know; names, ages, places, etc. Proceed with caution.  
  
The email was unsigned, but she knew who'd sent it. Gin glared at the screen. Her idiotic trainer. He knew damn well that she didn't want to go to any school. Especially this one. But he also knew she wouldn't turn down a chance to meet the pilots and learn as much about them as possible. That was the was she did things. She sighed in frustration and opened the attachment that contained the information.  
  
~~~  
  
Hiiro slowly walked back to the mansion. He could see the ambulance and police car coming up the road. As he climbed back in the window, he was confronted by the other four pilots.  
  
"Did you catch him?" Wufei asked.  
  
Hiiro shook his head. "I hit him on the leg, but I don't think it did anything except scratch the skin."  
  
"Did you see a face?" Duo asked.  
  
Hiiro shook his head. "No. How's Relina?"  
  
Duo grinned at him. "Oooh. Is Hiiro worried about his girlfriend? Well, you don't need to worry, she's just fine."  
  
Hiiro sent an icy glare at Duo, who promptly shut up. "Duo, she's not my girlfriend. I don't even like her." He said.  
  
Quatre decided to intervene before Duo said something that would get him shot. "Ms. Relina will be just fine. The bullet hit her arm, but the doctor says she'll be able to use it again someday." He said. "Now, we need to get to bed. We have school tomorrow morning."  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Chapter One: Identity

Silver Dreams  
  
By: Kiniro Sakura  
  
Chapter One: Identity  
  
Gin pulled at the uniform she'd been assigned and tried to hide hr disgusted look. The thing was nearly impossible to move in. She followed the ancient butler down the hall to the office Ms. Peacecraft used. He opened the door for her and she walked in.  
  
Relina was sitting in her desk with a pained look on her face. Her arm was wrapped up and in a sling. But she managed to smile. "Good morning." She said.  
  
Gin looked around the room as she responded. "Good morning to you to. Is your arm feeling better?" She asked. She couldn't care less if her damn arm hurt or not, but it was in the script. Her eyes wondered over the five boys standing in the room. They lingered over one in particular. He noticed her look and glared at her.  
  
Relina nodded. "Yes it is, thank you." She said. She picked up a sheet of paper from her desk. "Here is your schedule, Ms..." she looked at the paper. "Ms. Smith."  
  
Gin tried her best not to wince at the name and managed to keep her face straight. Her trainer had decided on a name for her. Virginia Smith. At least it had part of her name in it. Instead, though, she smiled and took the schedule. "Thank you, ma'am." She said.  
  
"I'll have Hiiro show you to your dorm room." She said. "Do you have any luggage?"  
  
Gin nodded. "Yes, ma'am. It should arrive sometime this morning."  
  
Relina nodded. "I'll have it sent to your room." She said. She motioned for Hiiro to come forward and he led Gin from the room.  
  
Gin followed Hiiro out the door and down the hallway. While he walked, she studied him. From what little she'd gotten off the nets last night, she knew he'd been orphaned and adopted by a Dr. J. She couldn't find anything else except the information on his gundam.  
  
"Are you good friends with Ms. Relina?" She asked.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"It's not polite to ignore people." Gin said.  
  
Hiiro stopped and glared at her. "It's not polite to stare either." He said.  
  
"You intrigue me." She said simply. "Like, why are you so cold? And why are you and your friends so obviously guarding Ms. Relina?"  
  
"You ask too many questions." Hiiro said. He turned and continued to walk. He stopped abruptly in front of a door. "This is your room. Class starts in an hour." He said in a monotone.  
  
Gin nodded and went in, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
~  
  
"I don't like her." Hiiro said.  
  
"What's not to like?" Duo asked. "She's nice, she has a room right next to ours, and she's a babe. How can you not like her?"  
  
"She asks too many questions that she shouldn't ask." Hiiro said.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Whatever man. You know she totally likes you." He said. "I saw her staring at you back in the office."  
  
Hiiro ignored his friend. He didn't trust that girl. Something wasn't right about her.  
  
~  
  
Gin leaned on her door as soon as it was closed. 'He may not be talkative, but he's hot.' She thought. Then her training took over and she dismissed the thought and started unpacking the bags that had already arrived. The first thing she unpacked was her laptop. She set it up on a table and turned it on while she unpacked the rest of her stuff. By the time she'd unpacked and put everything away, it was time for class. She left the room and locked the door behind her.  
  
~  
  
Hiiro watched as Virginia left her room for class. As soon as she'd gone, he went up to the door and quickly picked the lock. He opened the door and closed it behind him. The dorm room was still mostly empty, but he spotted what he was looking for. Her computer sat on a table, fully booted up. He went over to it and called up the last email she'd received.  
  
He read the message, then reread it. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He had thought something was up with her, but not that. 'Failed you attempt to assassinate the Pacifist Relina Peacecraft'. 'due mainly to the Gundam pilot know as Hiiro Yui'. So she knew who he was. And she was the one who'd shot Relina. He closed the message and left the room. He needed to have a talk with this 'Virginia Smith'.  
  
~  
  
The class was one of the longest and most boring classes Gin had ever sat through. The professor, a substitute for Ms. Peacecraft, lectured on and on about how the only was to achieve peace was to throw out all the weapons. Gin felt the knife she carried in her boot with a foot. She'd been forced to leave her gun in her room for lack of place to put it. Finally, the class ended and Gin was free for an hour. The class had stretched from nine in the morning until noon. She grabbed her book and headed back to her room.  
  
When she reached her door, she was surprised to see none other than Hiiro Yui standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly. "I've just sat through three hours of lecturing and I don't need your cold stares right now."  
  
"We need to talk." Hiiro said.  
  
"We need to talk?" Gin repeated skeptically. "Since when do you talk?"  
  
Hiiro waited while she unlocked her door and followed her in uninvited.  
  
"I don't remember saying you could come in." Gin said. "Now I'm going to ask you to leave before I force you to leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving until the threat to Relina is eliminated." He said. "And as far as I can tell, you're the threat."  
  
Gin looked at her laptop that she'd left on. She could tell it had been used. "You broke into my room and searched through my stuff." She said. "I can have you arrested for that."  
  
"And I can have you arrested for the attempted murder of Relina Peacecraft." Was his reply.  
  
Gin looked at him in shock. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She said. "I would never try to do anything like that."  
  
He didn't believe her. "I read that message you received 'Gin'". He said. "I know you're not who you say you are."  
  
Gin sighed. She knew when she'd lost. "Fine." She said. "You know my secret. Now, what are you going to do about it? You could get the cops, but all evidence would be gone by the time you returned and I'd deny everything you say. Or you could attack me and try to knock me out. But I warn you, I'm not an easy opponent." She said.  
  
Hiiro pulled his gun out and pointed it at her. (AN: Where does he get those things?)  
  
Gin smiled. "Or you could try option number three. Hold me at gunpoint. But if you shot me, people would hear, and you'd be a murderer." She said. "You really have no option.  
  
Hiiro ground his teeth. Why couldn't she be the normal, idiotic soldier he was used to. A soldier would be scared right now. But not her. She was a highly trained, practically fearless assassin. And she definitely wasn't scared of him. 'She's cute too.' A voice in his head said. He pushed it aside. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Are you going to do something, or just stand there and stare at me?" Gin asked him.  
  
Hiiro put the gun up. "Fine, You're free for now. But only until I can get you." He said.  
  
"Good." Gin said. "Now that that's done with, you want some lunch?"  
  
Hiiro blinked in shock. She not only wasn't scared of him, she was inviting him for lunch. His mouth reacted before his brain started working again. "Sure." He said. 'Why'd I say that?' He thought. Then his subconscious answered him. 'Cause she's hot.' He angrily pushed the idea away, but it refused to go. He watched her cook the food in the small kitchenette. 'Damn it.' He thought. 'I can't stop thinking about her.'  
  
~  
  
Gin stirred the pasta in the pot. "I hope you like spaghetti." She said. "It's about the only thing I can cook right now. I don't have any groceries yet."  
  
"It's fine." He said from behind her.  
  
She went over to the counter and got out a strainer. 'Why'd I invite him for lunch?' She thought. 'And, for that matter, why'd he say yes? God, he's hot. Even though he's out to kill me.'  
  
~  
  
End Chapter One  
  
End Notes: Here's chapter one. Please don't forget to review. 


End file.
